Someone That Can Overlook
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: The one in which Harry Potter orders a "call guy" for dinner (and fun) and Draco Malfoy shows up.
1. Scars and Lions

**A/n** : Eh. How are you all doin'? Don't fret, CIPO is still going strong and Chapter 11 is nearly completed - _I'm on 11 right?_ Just a few minor details missing that need my attention. Anyway, have a Drarry fic with a trope I honestly don't see enough of; Harry "Sugar Daddy" Potter and Draco "Call Guy" Malfoy. _Skip the warnings if you don't want any spoilers. ~ Kiz_  
 **Warnings** : Smut. EWE? Post-War/Time skip (8 years-ish). Light bondage/teasing/"fighting". **Rated** : MA.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. I don't own Harry Potter, the world or anything in relation to the franchise. I am not making money off anything I am writing - lord knows if I did those books would have never ended and Draco would be taking Harry Potter over anything in sight.

* * *

 **Draco ad** justed his dark gray overcoat, tying the straps in the middle as he stepped out of the taxi. Not very often did Wizards that ordered him ask for Muggle dates, but it happened every now and then, he knew how to play the Muggle part well enough.

The man, he assumed it was a man anyway, that had placed the _order_ \- as he liked to call it, didn't disclose any information about themselves other than; _famous, please send someone willing to overlook that._

That was all Draco had, he assumed it was a man because of the short-and-sweet message that came along with the request but that was all he had to go off of. He was a little nervous, if he was being honest, he wasn't sure who he was going to find waiting for him.

Draco stepped up to the door, pausing when he saw the hostess move to push it open. "Hello, I think I am meeting someone here," he said once he was through the door.

"The name?"

"I'm not sure," he glanced around looking for anyone by their lonesome and saw a few men at the bar turned away from the door, and a girl sitting at a table off to the side, _could have been a girl_ he thought with a sigh and reached into his pocket for the information.

"There is a dinner party in the back room," the hostess was saying, "could that be where they are?"

Draco glanced down at the card, _famous, please send someone willing to overlook that. Black._

"Black?" He tried after a moment thinking that could be the code or something.

"Ah, table for two, under Black." She smiled and stepped around the stand, "right this way." Draco put the card back in his pocket, pushing his hands in to follow, "he's only just got here." She explained, "right before you."

"Sure," Draco nodded, reaching up to loosen his scarf and followed her through to the second room finding it far more decadent than the bar area.

"He's a nice guy," she said quietly, grinning up at Draco, "comes in often, usually alone." Draco nodded, not bothering to feign interest, "I'm glad he's met someone," she added and Draco found her coming to a stop, "Mr. Potter, your date."

He stared at the man in shock, his mouth hanging open as he froze, _oh for the bloody love of it all._

Potter was quick to his feet jet black hair a mess and quiet literally falling in his bright green eyes, he wore a wide smile, either better at hiding his shock then Draco was or not shocked at all, "hi," he hurried to say, "thank you." He added to the hostess, giving her a nod.

Draco shook his head, taking a step back, "no." He said when Harry reached for him, "I..uh, I'll have someone else come, another day, don't worry about it." He said under his breath, giving a worried look to the man.

"I don't bite," Harry answered, tilting his head with a playful smirk, "please, let me take your coat." He said just as quiet, and pulled the chair out, "and have a seat."

Draco felt his chest heaving heavily, "uhm," he shut his eyes for a moment, collecting himself and then untied the straps and turned his back to Harry, who took his jacket off with two strong hands.

"Go on, sit down," Harry added after hanging the coat on the wall hooks, pushing Draco's chair in for him, "first person I've ever had to coax to join _me_." He said with a laugh, green eyes twinkling across the table once he was seated as well.

Draco smirked, resting his hands in his lap, _what the actual fuck._ "Clearly we picked the best for someone _famous._ "

"Muggle places help keep that down," Harry shrugged a shoulder, leaning on the table, staring right at Draco.

"Of course," Draco's smirk slipped from his face and he reached out for the glass of water, taking a long drink trying to make any sense of what was happening.

Harry watched him closely, his eyes pinned to every move Draco made, "I haven't seen you since the trial." He said after a moment, lifting an eyebrow, "like anywhere."

"I keep a low profile now a days," Draco answered, lifting a shoulder.

"With a job like... this?" Harry asked, a little taken aback.

Though he wasn't nearly as taken aback as Draco, who let out an annoyed noise, "you're paying for it, Potter."

Harry laughed, "calm down, I was merely asking."

"My clientele are _typically_ held at a much higher standard, and they pay me to keep quiet just as I expect them to keep quiet." Draco answered with a tight voice, "it's a very simple dynamic."

"Sure, sure," Harry nodded, glancing up when he spotted the waitress joining them, "what do you like to drink, Draco?"

Draco tensed at his first name, looking away from Harry to the other person, "whisky."

"Two," Harry said after a moment, "is it okay to call you Draco?" He asked when they were alone again, "I've never been in this circumstance before, I'm not sure what you'd like."

"What do you mean this circumstance?"

"Sitting across from, quite literally, the adult version of my school day bully."

Draco hummed quietly, "am I your first escort, Potter?"

"No," Harry leaned against the table again, grinning, "you're my first through the private group, I made a poor choice from my last few."

"Why would someone like you need to _pay_ someone like me?"

"That exact reason, this is so much easier than trying to date." Harry smiled, "come on, Draco, ask the next question."

Draco froze, _he's mocking me!_ He thought in annoyance, before realizing most everyone he had received before had more than likely asked similar questions - for different reasons of course. He was asking because of just _who_ it was, they had been asking before of who _he_ was. "And what is that, Potter?"

"How does the night end," Harry said with a grin.

"They ask that?"

"Not every day you get to shag the man that saved the world, huh?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I think you're a little full of yourself, Potter."

"It's so informal when you call me that," Harry answered, "Harry, please."

"Fine, _Harry._ " Draco sneered with a head shake, "going to answer?"

"Do you care?"

Draco thought it over a moment, before shaking his head, he didn't. He'd receive his money either way, and if _Harry_ wanted to take this to his place or wherever afterwards then that was his choice. Draco is a professional after all. "Not particularly. I am curious how many do end at your place."

"All but two. One was too nervous, the other got far too drunk."

"Too nervous? Couldn't handle the thought of climbing the Harry-Potter-mountain?"

Harry snorted, "ah, not exactly, when we got back to my place he wasn't sure about the sexual request."

That stopped Draco short, his water glass halfway to his mouth and he froze. He'd figure that Potter had learned from that experience to make sure the rest of them were willing to fulfill the sexual request, whatever it could be, and Draco ran through his list of approved kinks.

"Take a stab."

"I'll wait," Draco decided on, "let you surprise me later, Harry."

Harry's lips turned up in a coy smile, "do I get the unadulterated Draco Malfoy treatment now that you're much less shocked?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I'd love to see just how you treat them all, Draco."

"Mm," Draco sat back in the chair, crossing his legs under the table, "it's your night, Harry, whatever you want."

Harry chuckled, biting on his bottom lip and raising his eyebrows, "thank Merlin." He said quietly, but Draco still heard it. He didn't bother answering though, only giving a small smile to the approaching waiter.

"Would you two like to order, or do you need longer?"

"A few more moments," Harry said, his eyes never leaving Draco, "I'll let you know," he decided and the waiter nodded before turning to leave.

"You'll let him know?"

"You haven't even opened your menu." Harry reached across the table doing just that, he flipped the black cover open and pointed at the slick sheet.

"I was waiting," Draco said, still unmoving. "It's polite to wait for the other person, I try to judge their thoughts and attitude."

"Why?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"Y'know, Pot-," he paused to clear his throat, "Harry, if you want unadulterated Draco you should really stop asking me about my job and the other people I see."

Harry nodded, he didn't typically ask questions or anything along those lines. It was just a short date and a quick shag, end of. But this was _Draco fuckin' Malfoy._ He couldn't help it. "Of course, humor me."

Draco glanced down at the menu, collecting himself for the third time now hoping that Harry would just shut up and let him do his job. He could fake it, he could fall into his role if he'd just shut up. "Have you been here before, then?"

"A few times."

"And... what's good?" Draco looked up, smiling as he asked.

 _Oh,_ Harry thought, realizing just what was happening. "What do you enjoy, pasta dishes or something else?"

"You pick," Draco decided giving Harry a wink and shutting the menu, "I'll trust you."

"Poor decision," Harry teased raising his hand, his eyes still on Draco. "But I'll abuse your trust, either way," he promised and finally gave Draco reprieve from his look to glance at the waiter. "I'll have the steak dinner," he started, "and Mr. Malfoy will have," he paused looking back at Draco, "the lemon and herb tilapia, with the steamed vegetables."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," the waiter nodded, pulled the menus from the table, "should I refill your drinks as needed?" He confirmed, and Harry gave a nod dismissing the man.

"They seem very attentive to you, Mr. Potter."

"It's one of my favorite places," Harry said getting to his feet, he pulled his sports jacket off smoothly and turned to hang it on the coat hooks. "Other than 'Mione and Ron I don't bring many people here."

"I feel honored," Draco answered on cue.

"Oh Merlin," Harry rolled his eyes, "don't do that, it's okay, go back to regular Draco."

Malfoy smirked, and gave a quiet chuckle before he picked up his whisky, "your night, Harry." He promised, and reached across the small distance with his toast, their glasses clinking together before he took a sip.

 **Draco and Harry** were halfway through desert and they both knew it was coming, Harry was either going to ask Draco back to his or he was going to say he had a nice time, and Draco didn't know which one he'd prefer.

Harry had moved over next to him sometime before their dinner arrived, the two in absolute no hurry as they caught up on everything they missed during the past 8 years. Draco, at one point, forgot it wasn't just a normal date but reality came rolling in when Harry laid his arm over the back of his chair and leaned in close asking if he'd indulge him for dessert.

Which, of course, Draco agreed and they had sat there another 45 minutes before ordering it.

It was coming to an end, and Draco knew the words were coming but he didn't want to have to answer. He didn't want to have to know which it was going to be, at least for another few moments, "excuse me," he said easing himself out of Harry's arm and pushing his seat back just enough to stand up.

"Of course," Harry tried to get to his feet but by the time he was able to Draco was already walking away towards the back. "Okay..." He said to his back and sat back down, glancing towards his waiter, giving a nod.

"Yes, sir?"

"The check," Harry said, opening his wallet and handing him his card.

"Of course," he answered, hurrying away.

Harry finished his own whisky, keeping his eyes peeled on the far door, waiting for Draco to come out. The waiter made it back with Harry's receipt before Draco showed up, and it wasn't until Harry was sending him away again with the signed receipt and tip that Draco left the bathroom.

He was approaching Harry with a straight back and one of those forced smiles he had been giving him at the beginning of the night, _oh great, all my_ _hard work_ _down the bloody drain._ Harry got to his feet, "would you like to stay longer or ..-"

"We can leave." Draco interrupted him and Harry nodded, grabbing his coat he held it out helping him in before his own sports jacket and coat. Once the two were dressed to brave the cool air that was sure to be on the other side of the door Harry reached out taking Draco's hand. Mostly out of instinct, he realized, once he slid his fingers through Draco's. Part of him had a feeling Draco did it to appease Harry - like he was going to be paid to.

"Mr. Potter," the girl from the beginning of the night called, waving at the two, "see you later!"

"Bye," Harry nodded, and held the door open for Draco pulling him outside. The blonde was quiet, quieter than he had been all night. "Did you enjoy dinner?"

"It was delicious," Draco turned to him answering, "thank you, very much."

"You're doing it again," Harry lifted an eyebrow, pulling the two to a stop.

"Ah," he chuckled, "just waiting on the big question."

"Trying to figure out how to let me down easy?"

"Planning on needing me to?"

"Not sure, I guess I could find out," Harry smirked and leaned just a tad bit closer, "Draco would you like to come home with me?"

Draco studied his face, realizing it was very much a choice for him to make and not the other way around. He had a feeling if he said no Harry wouldn't get upset or irritated or felt like he wasted his time, he'd go his separate way and that'd be all.

"Or somewhere else, whatever makes you feel more comfortable." Harry was still talking, Draco realized turning to him again, "I can make due, I'm versatile."

"That doesn't surprise me," Draco answered with a smirk, "do you have a shrine for yourself at your place, Potter?"

"I do, along my den wall. All pictures of me and my many accomplishments."

"Must be quite the wall."

"Would you like to see the wall, Draco?"

Draco chuckled, their lips were mere inches from each other neither seeming to realize just how close together they were, "take me." He whispered, leaning against Harry's chest.

And Harry did, he wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and apparated the two to his front door. Harry unlocked the door and pushed it open, still holding tight to Draco's hips, he walked the blonde backwards through the door with a smile, "I could give you a tour."

"That sounds boring," Draco answered, the door shut behind Harry with a kick from the man and Draco shoved him hard against the wood door the moment it was closed, "I think I figured out your kink, anyway."

"What is that?" Harry asked, arching his back from the hardness of him thrown into the door.

"I'm doing it right now, aren't I?" Draco whispered his answer, their breath mingling and Harry panted out an answer that didn't quite make sense and was more of a noise. "Who knew?"

"You and a handful of other men," Harry smirked and Draco 'tsked' quietly.

"Shut up."

Harry wondered, briefly, if that was real jealousy that flashed across his face. Draco had Harry pressed against the door with his body, and Harry's wrist in his hold held back against the door as well. He was going through a mental checklist of his own approved kinks again, he wanted to get it right the first time, he wanted that victory. "You like to be tied up." He didn't let it be asked like a question, instead it was a statement.

Harry groaned at the very words, feeling Draco's fingers tighten around his wrist, "let me show you the bedroom at least?"

"I bet I could find it," Draco said quietly, "we're okay right here, for now." He added, his eyes boring into Harry. He had a feeling there was more, but he didn't push his luck. He liked to be right.

Harry gasped out something that didn't make sense, and found himself stretching his neck towards Draco for a kiss, sighing when it was returned. Draco's lips pressed hard against Harry's, his tongue sliding up Harry's lips. Sliding it along the tips of Harry's teeth and when he pulled back his own teeth grazed over his bottom lip.

"Ahh," Harry's eyes were shut, his lips parted with a heavy pant. He jerked his hand free from Draco's hold and his fingers dove into his long, blonde hair, giving it a slight tug pulling Draco back in for another kiss.

Draco pressed hard against his hips, using his leg to nudge Harry's apart so his thigh was pressed against his crotch. Harry didn't bother to stop himself from rutting against the new contact. With another hard pull he had his other hand free and was wasting no time grabbing for the tied straps around Draco's waist.

Draco had a feeling he knew the rest, pulling back to look at Harry when he felt his overcoat being pulled apart. He reached out taking Harry by the chin, his fingers gripping the bone of his jaw hard, "Harry," he demanded his attention, using his first name like he was asked - still feeling strange about it, "be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself."

Harry's eyes flashed with something new that Draco had never seen before, never from anyone else in his life and he'd been sleeping with people for quite some time. His fingers tightened in Draco's hair, "make me." He taunted with a quiet voice, almost as if he was pleading for it.

Draco quirked his eyebrow, pressing his thigh hard against his pelvis with a loud grunt Harry gasped in pain, and Draco slid his hand down his jaw to wrap his fingers around his neck. "Let go, Harry."

Harry did, he dropped his hand quickly and Draco let his leg fall back giving him some reprieve. Draco stepped back, keeping Harry at arm's length, his hand still around his throat, "stay." He said in a hard tone before dropping his arm. Harry stayed put, just like he had been told, his hands at his side and his eyes trained to Draco.

Who was stripping his overcoat, once it was down his arms he reached out and laid it over the banister to his left. Then he unbuttoned his sports jacket and pulled it off as well, laying it over top his coat. He loosened his tie with a quick gesture, unbuttoning his top button, before he turned around and ran his eyes over the walls. "Which one is it?" He asked in a quiet voice but he knew Harry heard.

It was the only sound in the whole place, aside from their breathing.

"Ah," Draco answered, there to the left was a much more understated version of a 'shrine' but hung on the wall were a few pictures of Harry Potter with people, clearly in acts of the many things he had accomplished. Cases from the Ministry with his Aurors, end of the war, things from school - _the man_ _ **did**_ _do everything in school, after all._ Draco thought while looking through the pictures, "your very own Harry Potter shrine." He teased, tilting his head back to read a plaque that was awarded to Harry for a job well down, "...the ultimate sacrifice..." Draco read and turned around to look at Harry.

It was an odd look, Harry would have thought Draco almost looked sad but it had only lasted a moment before he was giving him a grin, "you know how to listen."

Harry smiled at the man, watching him drag his fingers through his long blonde hair. "I do."

"To everything?"

"I know how to _hear_ everything," Harry smirked, "can I show you the bedroom now?"

"Don't trust me to find it on my own, Harry?"

"I imagine you could, but I'd much rather be headed there with you."

"Would you?" Draco tilted his head with his grin, "needy, aren't you?"

"Can be."

Draco gave his chin a jerk, as if he was releasing Harry from the wall, "show me the way, then, Potter."

Harry stepped back from the door and did just that, making his way down the short hallway, pushing a door open and showing a large bedroom. It was clean, Draco noticed, looking around the spacious bedroom with too many things cluttering the walls. There were quidditch posters along one wall, shelves and knick knacks along the other, school memorabilia on another. It was a cluttered mess and Draco hated every ounce of it.

He stepped up behind Harry, pressing himself against his back and sliding his hands around his torso, resting his chin on his shoulder, "nervous, Harry?"

"I'd be a liar if I said no."

"Don't be a liar then," Draco answered, teeth bared before sinking them into his neck. With a hard suck that lasted only a moment, he knew that tanned skin beneath his mouth would be bruised. Harry was heavy as he sagged back against Draco's chest, his eyes shut and his breath coming out in a heavy gasp.

Draco's hands made quick work to undress Harry. He unzipped his jacket, unbuttoned his sports jacket and bunched up Harry's sweater. He gathered the knit material with a tight fist so most of Harry's lower stomach was bared. His right hand wasted no time to make contact with the warm skin, his fingers danced down the hair on his lower stomach; Draco brushing at the dark hair lightly. The trail disappeared beneath the button of Harry's khakis and Draco pushed a finger beneath the pants using his thumb to unfasten them.

He pushed his pants down, they fell to Harry's thighs and his hand wrapped around his length. "Wait, Draco," Harry said suddenly grabbing at his wrist.

"Hm?" Draco's hand hovered over his shaft and fell to the wayside while he brushed his lips against his neck with a soft kiss.

"Let me see you."

"Oh," Draco chuckled softly, "stay still." He nipped at his throat and pulled his body back just slightly, tucking Harry's hands behind his back and tying the sleeves of his jacket before pressing his chest back against him, "there we go." He smirked playfully, knowing Harry couldn't see him, "now you're not going anywhere."

Harry sucked in a deep breath when Draco cradled his hard shaft, his fingers felt feather light and like heaven as they made their way over the length of his cock, wrapped around him loosely to ghost over his sensitive skin. He brushed his thumb over the leaking head and Harry's knees nearly buckled. He sagged heavily against Draco with a grunt.

"Can you stay on your feet, Potter?" Draco asked, biting on his earlobe with a soft suckle.

"I'm fine," Harry growled, catching his footing again only to lose it the moment Draco finally grasped him fully. "Ahh," he mumbled through tight lips, shuddering as Draco schlicked his fist down his length.

"What is that?"

Harry let his head fall back against Draco's shoulder, trying to free his hands and having no such look, he had a feeling Draco most surely used some type of magic to get the sleeves tied. He was growing warm, and antsy as the blonde touched him. His fingers coaxing him closer to the edge, Harry's stomach tensed in anticipation and just then Draco dropped his hand.

Draco's knee nudged at Harry's left leg, almost making him tumble forward. Draco held him by the arm he had around his waist, not letting him fall down. "Getting warm, Potter?" He asked against his ear, his voice low.

"A little," Harry chuckled, pulling on his hands again. Draco grabbed at his hands, untying the sleeves and the moment he was free Harry jerked his arms free and turned around so quickly it threw Draco off. _Just like I thought,_ the blonde thought when Harry grabbed him, his fingers knotting in his long hair and pulling him in for a rushed kiss. _He likes the fight._ He figured it was more than the being tied down, Harry liked getting free.

He was stronger than Draco had thought and once he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist he lifted the man off the ground just enough so he wouldn't be getting his footing for some time, his back arched up and his lips made their way against Draco's. "I can you feel you against me." He growled against his mouth, "and that is honestly the most attractive thing I've ever seen before."

"You haven't even looked at it, Harry," Draco cooed, stroking his messy hair.

Harry fell back against the bed, pulling Draco onto his lap. Who straddled his bare lap, his hands pushing Harry's coats off finally. Harry pulled his arms free, and reached up for Draco's shirt, he wrapped his fingers around the button placket and with one hard yank Draco's shirt was quiet effectively ripped from his body and pushed down his arms. Harry's mouth was hot and quick against his skin. He kissed his chest hard, his mouth closing around one of his nipples and with a nip and suck Draco called out a moan that Harry would have killed for. His pale hand grabbed at the dark messy hair that was brushing over his flushed skin and he jerked Harry's head back, "you ruined my shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one," was the cheeky answer Draco was given before Harry jerked his head free and pressed his lips back against his body. Leaving hot kisses and nibbles against his torso. Draco shivered at another one of those nipple sucks Harry seemed fond of giving, his own length hard and throbbing in his pants.

He reached down between the both of them, unfastening his own trousers and freeing himself. He sprung out and the wetness of his head brushed against Harry's making the both of them shiver, Draco pushed him back on the bed so he was lying flat, and crawled up his chest. He stretched Harry's arms above his head and with his legs precariously placed on either side of Harry's head he smirked down at the man beneath him, "open up, Harry." He whispered and he did just that, his mouth fell open, and with an arch of his hips Draco pushed his cock between his lips and filled his mouth.

His hands pressed hard against Harry's wrists pressing his arms above his head, keeping them pinned to the bed. Draco moved his hips slowly to fill Harry's mouth. His silver eyes locked with those bright green eyes beneath him, pushing in further. He knew he was pushing the boundaries as he did it. But, Harry stared up at him and his tongue lapped at the underside of his cock and Draco didn't care. He chuckled tilting his hips back to give him a small reprieve. It wasn't much of one before he pushed back taking Draco just as far, their eyes locked and Harry slid his tongue along the bottom of his cock, again. Draco waited until felt the excess saliva dribbling down his balls before he pulled back. "Tell me you're okay, Harry," he demanded from the man, his cock still in his mouth. Those green eyes tweaked with a glare and Draco snorted, "what was that, can't hear you?"

Harry jerked his hands free and just as quick he had them around Draco's hip flipping the two over.

"Fuck!" Draco yelped in shock, feeling Harry pulling himself off of his length.

"I'm fine," he answered as soon as he was free and drug his tongue along his bottom lip.

Draco hummed watching Harry strip him so he was naked, save the tie around his neck that he was saving for something else and hoped it went unnoticed by the man who seemed much more interested in getting himself naked as well. Draco watched him kicking his trousers off, before throwing his sweater down and the two were left naked. Harry crawled back between his legs, mouthing up his right thigh. "Draco," he asked, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"I just wonder if you have a preference."

"I'm versatile like that." He teased, cupping Harry's cheek, "your night, _Harry._ "

"Oh good," Harry flicked his tongue along the head of his cock, watching Draco shiver. He sat up, and pulled Harry in for a kiss biting his bottom lip playfully, he tugged it into his mouth with a suck. Harry groaned a low sounding grunt out and grabbed at the other's shoulders.

Draco could feel him moving as they kissed and he peeked an eye open in question when he felt something being pressed to his hand. Pulling back to look down he found it was a condom and a small bottle of lube, _oh._ He chuckled quietly, "a little impatient, Potter?"

"Call me Harry," he said in a rushed tone, wrapping his fingers around Draco's tie, "and put those on."

"Me or you?"

"You."

Draco almost lost it, it was a simple word he had heard a million plus times in a life, it was one of the most common words in the world, _you._ Used in so many sentences he couldn't even imagine how often it really was used. But he had never heard it like that, ever. He ripped the condom open and pressed it down around his length, before putting a dollop of lube over the top. "Ahh," he hissed out quietly, spreading it down himself and Harry had him on his back as soon as he was done.

He felt the man crawl over his hips, resting his cock against his stomach as he tilted forward. Draco followed the length of his body, undoing his tie and pulling it from around his neck, the two having a quiet conversation with the look they shared and Draco reached up weaving the tie around his wrist. Two skilled hands tied Harry's wrist together in a diamond knot and Draco jerked the two sides of his tie hard. Harry's torso stretched to reach the headboard that Draco laced one of the sides around before looping them together loosely. Harry could pull away if he wanted, but he didn't. His fingers gripped at the headboard and he waited.

Draco felt it was an odd look, the smirk he had on his face, but he kept it to himself and reached down for his own length directing it up to the arched and waiting hole, freezing the moment the head of his cock brushed against something in his way, "what _is_ that?" He asked, turning his eyes to Harry.

"A butt plug." Harry was grinning as he answered.

"You've had that in the whole dinner?" Draco fought to keep the lust from his voice at the mere thought.

"I wanted to be ready for you," he gasped when Draco pushed his fingers against the end of it giving it a slight wiggle. "Ah-ahhhh."

"You are a kinky fuck," he hissed at the man and pulled it out slowly, laying it on the bed beside the two of them, "who fucking knew?"

"Oh, you and a handful of men." Draco 'tsked' quietly at the answer and grabbed his shaft directing it right up into Harry's ready to use arsehole without any warning. "Touch-y." Harry said with a quiet grunt, adjusting himself to the feeling, "jealous, maybe?"

"I don't get jealous, Potter."

"What did I say about calling me Harry?"

Draco titled his head back against the pillow and gave his hips a thrust up into the man, "I don't recall." He was holding Harry by the hips, his fingers hard against his skin and pushed the two together. "Remind me."

"Do it." Harry answered with a hard look, his arms pulled hard on the tie and he pulled himself up Draco's length, "understand?"

Draco didn't bother looking at him, instead he kept his eyes beneath Harry watching his whole length disappear into his tight ass, his nails biting into Harry's skin demanding his attention. "Fuck, Potter," he cried out, pulling his hips down before thrusting back up into the man. Who was losing his train of thought as well, his head tilted back as Draco met his ass cheeks with his hips, grinding against his lap once he was buried deep inside.

"Oh Merlin," Harry whimpered, his mouth hanging open and he tried rocking his hips forward so the underside of his cock would rub against Draco's chest.

"Need help," Draco asked with a smirk on his lips, arching an eyebrow and tilting his head towards the man, " _Harry_?"

Harry gasped a quiet groan, breathing out heavily the moment Draco called him by his name. He rocked his hips forward again, brushing his cock along the flatness of his stomach. The moment Draco grabbed his length he let out a louder groan and pulled up on his knees, almost sliding Draco out of him, to get closer to his hand.

"You're a selfish fuck, too," Draco whispered to him, watching Harry's eyes close and rock back down his length, "there you go," he coaxed, reaching up rubbing at Harry's face. He trailed his hand over his mouth, and pushed his index finger between his lips. Harry didn't waste any time to give it a hard suck, pushing himself back down Draco's length.

Draco stroked his shaft much faster than Harry was riding him, and he didn't mind. Feeling the man suck on his finger and watching him lose himself was treat enough if he was honest.

"D-Draco," he whined, letting the finger fall from his mouth to tug on the tie, "let me go."

"No, I don't think so, not yet." He answered quietly, pulling him closer to the edge, he felt his arse tense around his cock and stopped moving his hips. He had a feeling he was about to be covered in Harry's cum and he was more than ready.

The man grunted, and Draco heard his tie sliding through the headboard before he felt Harry's hands come down hard on his chest, grabbing at his skin, "impatient," he muttered but Harry wasn't hearing him. Instead he was pushing his clenched arse down to meet Draco, his head was falling back and his hips rocked forward before he let out his load all over Draco's torso.

"Oh fucksake Draco," Harry moaned loudly, his nails dragging down the pale chest. Draco felt the scratches and then Harry riding him again. It seemed it was his sole purpose for the time being when he whispered the words, "cum inside me."

Draco knew he was wearing a condom and hadn't really thought of it any other way, but he didn't say anything. Instead he watched the man moving up and down on his lap. He felt Harry's thighs tense hard against his hips, squeezing him between his thick legs, "please," he begged out, green eyes finding silver with a smile.

He had a feeling Harry felt his length twitch when it was buried so deep inside of him, he had a feeling Harry knew what it was that made it happen when he opened his mouth saying it again, "oh, please, Draco give me your cum?" Draco bit his bottom lip hiding his own moan, thrusting his hips up to smack himself hard against Harry's ass doing just that. He was lifted off the bed as he came hard into the condom and Harry finally relaxed just enough to let Draco slide out of him when he fell back down on the bed. "Mm, thank you Draco," he whispered leaning down to press his lips to his cheek.

"You're welcome," Draco answered halfheartedly, catching his breath as he pressed a kiss back and he soon realized Harry wasn't quite done. The man was sliding down his chest with his lips pressed against Draco's body, who was looking down at him. He watched Harry drag his tongue out along Draco's chest lapping his own cum off, and following the trail all the way down his torso. He nipped Draco's hip when he was between his legs and glanced up at the man, holding his arms up. "What, Potter?"

"Untie me," he asked, " _please_?" He added with a wink.

"Mm," Draco smirked and hooked his legs around Harry's mid-section. "Why should I do something like that?"

Harry chuckled quietly, shaking his head, "I asked so nicely, Draco."

"You did, that is true." Draco stroked the length of his arm and wrapped his fingers around his wrist, walking them over his hands to the tie before he undid the knot freeing Harry from its hold.

"Thank you," Harry kissed his hip again, and wrapped his free hand around the condom Draco was wearing before sliding it off. "Going to let me up so I can take care of this?"

"Ah," Draco shook his head with a chuckle, giving him a playful look but he dropped his legs anyway.

"You're so good to me," Harry said as he rolled off the bed and walked to a side room, Draco assumed was a bathroom when he heard water running. He tucked his arms behind his head while he stretched out on the bed, he wasn't sure how much more of the night he was needed. Sometimes he was asked to sleepover at places - of course that cost much more, or sometimes his "dates" would like to talk, even go again. Draco would do whatever, it really just depended on how much Harry Potter was paying.

So, he'd wait until he was dismissed.

When Harry came back in he was grinning, and stretching his arms above his head, "you're the only person that has ever done...all of that."

"Compared to?"

"I have to compromise usually," Harry shrugged, "they don't understand, you do."

"Ah," Draco tilted his head back against the headboard, "I'm not near as stupid as your other men."

Harry jumped to the bed, propping himself up on his arm once he was sprawled out across it. "Clearly not," he agreed and reached out running his fingers over Draco's chest before pulling him closer and laying his cheek on his shoulder.

Draco laid still, waiting, it was quiet for a long time before Harry spoke up again, "you _are_ quite professional."

"Paid to be."

"May I ask...?"

"What?"

"Why are _you_ doing this?"

"No, you may not." Draco decided upon, and shifted so he was more comfortable on the bed, laying his leg over Harry's as he scooted down.

Harry grabbed a sheet from the edge of the bed and slid it up their bodies, "you can stay the night, if you'd like."

"Would you like me to?"

Harry looked up at him, resting his chin against Draco's arm, "I didn't know if it was allowed in your terms? I wouldn't mind at all."

"I am willing," Draco turned his eyes to him, "not everyone is, but I don't mind."

"Okay, great," Harry held him tightly, shutting his eyes.

"Am I the first one to stay the night, then?"

"You are, first one I've brought back to my place as well."

"Well, well, Potter."

Harry chuckled quietly, "you wanted to see my self-made shrine."

"I did, and you did not disappoint."

"Mm," Harry hummed and snuggled up a bit closer.

"Would you mind if I used your bathroom, Potter?"

"Only if you call me Harry."

Draco nudged him away and worked his way out of his arms, grabbing his boxers off the ground along with his ruined button up before looking down at it in annoyance, _oh yeah._ He frowned and grabbed Harry's sweater instead and made his way to the bathroom.

When he finished getting cleaned up, he pulled Harry's sweater over his head and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. _Oh Merlin,_ he thought in horror as he studied his face quickly wiping that stupid smile he was wearing off. _I_ _cannot_ _fall for this man. At all._

He made his way out of the bathroom and found Harry in the same spot on the bed fast asleep, he couldn't leave now it was already asked of him and Harry was already asleep so he couldn't try to talk his way out of it. Draco grabbed another blanket from the edge of the bed and curled up on the chair beside Harry's bed, pulling it up around himself.

 **Harry woke just b** efore four in the morning, same time he did every day for work, weekends off were no exception. He looked out across the bed a little shocked to find Malfoy across the room, before the lust induced memories of last night came back, _oh God._ He thought, _I asked him to stay_ _..._ He never did that before, not because he wouldn't mind it, he just didn't want to get attached just like he never used to the same guy twice. He always got a new one, he didn't want the attachment. He wanted the quick date and the quick hook-up and to send them away.

It was too late now, he'd note, growing upset upon seeing Draco's long legs crammed up in the chair. He got up stretching his arm across the small distance towards Draco and trailed his hand down his cheek, eased himself closer. He wanted him, try as he might to not he did. And that was all there was to it. He wanted the man.

Harry kissed his cheek softly. "Draco," he whispered against his skin, belatedly thinking he might have bad breath and he quickly grabbed for his wand saying a mouth cleaning charm before starting over, "Draco," he whispered, nuzzling against him, "wake up."

"It's early," Draco muttered, "too early, shut up."

"No," Harry was smiling and held him tightly, "wake up and give me attention."

"No, go away."

"You're in my house."

"Poor decision on my part, apparently" Draco glared at him with his eyes still shut but Harry could feel it in his soul.

He laughed before pressing their lips together, "I didn't wear you out last night did I?"

"No, it's bloody well... what, four in the morning?" He asked the man, eyes still closed, "go back to sleep and I'll give you attention at a more decent hour."

Harry pouted with a huff, and wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him from the chair.

"Stop pouting. You're such a fucking brat," Draco hissed and snuggled up in Harry's arms, working his way against his body for the warmth, "I'm cold and tired, leave me alone."

"Fine," Harry laid the two down before grabbing his wand again to _accio_ another blanket for the two of them, wrapping it around Draco as he held him against his chest, this would do just fine for now.

 **When Draco woke la** ter into the day he had a feeling that his idea of a, "more decent hour" and Harry's were clearly different. He could smell breakfast cooking and rolled over to his back, a little disappointed to find he was alone.

He had made a promise to give Harry attention later, after all, he glanced at the bedside clock in question finding it was only 7:15.

"What time does this man get up?" He grumbled before shoving the covers off and getting to his feet. With a stretch and a hand through his hair, he adjusted his boxers and headed out the door. Only realizing when he was halfway down the hallway he was still wearing Harry's sweater.

Harry peeked into the hallway suddenly with a wide smile, wet hair and a towel around his waist, "good morning sleeping beauty."

"Mm," Draco met him at the opening of his kitchen, peering in, "it smells like you're burning something?" He suggested when Harry continued to smile at him, "your flames up too high." He added with a nod to the stove.

Harry turned back, turning the burner down, "didn't realize you were a professional chef, as well."

"Just a competent one," Draco answered, crossing his arms.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, hoping that'd make you more of a morning person."

"Hm," Draco rolled his eyes, "if it's before ten, which this is mind you, I'm not interested."

"Good thing you're on my time, then," Harry muttered and hooked his arm around Draco's waist, "What do you say to that?"

"Your day, Harry." He answered quietly, tilting his head back, "what are you making me?"

"A typical fry up," Harry said as if Draco should just know.

"Oh Merlin," Draco laid a hand on flat stomach at the mere mention of it, "I'll just have coffee."

"What?!"

Draco was stepping around Harry and making himself rather comfortable in the man's kitchen as he looked for a mug, "for one, it is too much food. For two, it is too much grease," he shook his head as he said it with a shudder and finally finding the cabinet that held cups he reached in for a mug, "why is your kitchen set up so strange?" He glanced over his shoulder as he asked, standing on the other side of the kitchen.

"Where would you have put the mugs?" Harry asked with a wide grin and his arms crossed against his chest, leaning back against his counter.

"Closer to the sink," Draco gave a nod and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring himself a mug.

Harry chuckled quietly, "well, Draco, you don't have to eat all of it just whatever you'd like." He made his way back to the stove and peered into the pan before pulling it from the heat, "how'd you sleep?"

"Well," Draco answered almost the moment he asked, grabbing the sugar canister from the counter and spooning some into his mug.

"Has anyone ever told you, you make yourself comfortable?"

"Yes, all the time." Draco stood up straight and took a drink, "it's one of my charming personality traits."

Harry smiled to himself, and pulled a plate from the cabinet, "if you say so."

"You don't find it charming?"

He looked over with a shrug, "I don't mind it." He decided on while piling his plate full, "sure you don't want anything?"

Draco pulled a face before he leaned over Harry's shoulder and grabbed a plate from the cabinet, "just bacon and eggs." He said handing it to Harry, his chest still pressed to his back. He wasn't an absolute idiot, he knew what _Harry_ wanted and he was paid to give it to him. Harry wanted the domestic feel for a day without the chains, Draco could do that. He was the professional after all.

Harry leaned back against his chest, he sat both the plates on the counter and turned his head to the side taking a kiss from Draco who met him immediately. "How did you sleep?" Draco asked against his lips.

"Wonderful," Harry answered, turning to him he wrapped his arms around his waist and held the man close, "thank you."

Draco hummed while running his fingers tips down his left cheek, "you're welcome, Harry."

Harry scooped him up from the ground, and Draco let out a loud squeal at the shock of it. Harry had him in his arms cradled against his chest, "I was promised attention."

"I'm giving you attention right now, you fucking brat." Draco didn't bother trying to wiggle his way out of his hold, just laid back in his arms as Harry walked him right back down the hallway he had only just come up a few minutes prior. "Your breakfast will get cold."

"If only I knew how to use magic to make it warm again." Harry was saying, walking Draco through his bedroom door and to the bed.

"Okay, smartass." Harry laughed, dropping Draco on the bed unceremoniously. With a quick hand he whipped his towel off and clamored over top of Malfoy who had been trying to sit up. "Unph," he huffed when he was pushed right back down, "stop manhandling me, Potter!" The blonde scowled, pinching Harry in the arm.

Harry was laughing as he said, "ouch" and rubbed his hand up and down his side, "stop abusing me."

"That's not abuse, it's self defense." Draco was grinning, and pressed the bottoms of his feet hard against the ground to flip the two around. He only got them halfway before Harry fought back.

"I think I'm a fair bit stronger than you, Malfoy," Harry was saying as he pinned the blonde to the mattress.

"That's what you think." Draco answered his grin disappearing and Harry could feel him tensing beneath his body, he waited for Draco to try and flip them again but what he was not expecting was the sudden sting he felt in his side.

"What the _hell_!?" He asked, jerking back and slapping at his side.

Draco was smirking, and flipped the two around with Harry caught off guard, "I'm quite skilled in certain wandless jinxes."

"You twat!" He grunted from his back, his hand snaking out to poke at Draco but the blonde grabbed his wrist and gave him a head shake pressing Harry's arm above his head. Harry stretched his neck and they shared a kiss.

Harry gave his tongue a soft, playful bite when he felt it sneaking into his mouth, feeling Draco's lip turn up in a smile. His free arm was laying over Draco's back, their legs got entangled at some point and Draco was leaning into his chest, his other hand working through Harry's hair. "Draco," he asked when Draco pulled back to kiss him on the jaw, "why do you do this?"

The blonde paused, looking down at Harry with a rather confused expression that had thrown him off. "What?"

"You're so... much different than I thought this was going to go when I saw you walking towards me last night." Harry shrugged, "and I just can't figure it out."

Draco faltered before he rolled over next to Harry and looked at him in silence, "I lost everything after the war. And, I am sure it is no surprise to you that I have champagne taste." He shrugged a shoulder, "sex sells."

Harry was frowning as he watched Draco stare back at him passively, "I don't want you to walk out my door, Draco."

"I know, they never do."

"No I mean," Harry sighed and sat up, "you could be only mine."

Draco chuckled, brushing his hair back, "I know what you meant, Potter."

"Wh-what?"

"I've been asked before," he laid back, tucking his arms behind his head. He had a feeling Harry was far more interested in having this conversation at length rather than shagging.

"Why not?"

"Freedom, I like freedom." Draco answered, as if it was obvious, "I have reserves y'know, I could quit anytime I want. There are times I take weeks off, if I want to go out with my friends I can or if I want to go through three clients in one night I can..." He glanced over smiling softly, "I like being my own boss."

"I wouldn't be your boss," Harry hurried to say, "and you could have all the freedom you want."

"What would you get out of that? Let's say I left for a week, what would you do?"

"I've been alone for a week before, Draco." Harry answered dryly with a lifted brow, "seriously?"

Draco couldn't believe he was considering it, he never did before. It was always a simple no and end of. He didn't want that, he hadn't wanted that before and he wasn't sure he did now either but something about last night he couldn't shake. Something about him being the first person Harry invited over to his house, the first person Harry asked to stay the night... _Why am I actually considering this?_ Draco rolled to meet Harry, his lips mere inches away, "I think your time is up, Potter."

Harry stared in shock, his mouth falling open, "I... uh, okay." He got to his feet and grabbed a pair of his jeans off the messy floor, "I'll let you get dressed, the bathroom is through the do- oh you know." He didn't say anything else, just shut the door on his way out leaving Draco alone.

Draco sighed forcing himself to his feet, he would have liked to clean up but at this point he would rather get to his own house to do that. He hurried to dress, freezing when he picked up his shirt, _fucking impatient Potter._ He growled and glanced over at the closet, with a small smirk he stepped in and found a shirt he liked slipping it on.

In the den he stepped into his shoes, and grabbed his overcoat from the bannister sliding his arms through and tying the midsection. When he glanced back towards the kitchen he found Harry had cleaned up and only had one plate sitting on the counter piled high with food next to a mug of coffee and The Prophet.

"Potter," he said quietly, gathering his attention, "I took your shirt," he showed off the dark gray collar, "you ruined mine."

"Of course," Harry answered with a nod, not bothering to walk to him or give him more than a glance when he held up an envelope. "This is yours."

Draco grimaced at the thought of having to be the one that went to him and almost grabbed his wand from his pocket to _accio_ it to himself but decided to just go and grab it. He walked the few steps to him, and picked it from the counter where Harry had laid it down.

"Enough?" Harry asked when Draco just put it in his coat pocket.

"I'll trust you," he reached out, putting a finger under his chin. He didn't like the way Harry's eyes looked. They were too cold. He needed some fire in them before he left because he had a feeling Harry wasn't the type to reach back out after getting rejected. "I had a nice time, Harry, and I don't say that to just anyone."

"Yeah? I'm not all scars and lions." Harry chuckled with a smile despite the fact he wanted to be irritated.

"You're most certainly not," Draco agreed and rubbed his thumb along his bottom lip, "find me when no one else meets your standards."

Harry snorted biting the pad of his thumb, "you're on your own time now, Malfoy, you should go."

"Going to watch me walk away?" Draco asked dropping his hand and giving his hip a jut followed with a wink, "I'll see ya around, Harry."

* * *

 **Draco hadn't** messed with the envelop Harry gave him since last weekend, Saturday morning when he received it. It was laying on his kitchen countertop. There wasn't much to it. It was blank and plain in appearance, the inside filled with his payment and left untouched because along with the (too many) tons - He was often paid in Muggle money, harder for any Wizarding people to question, though it was sometimes annoying when he had to go exchange a large sum. A sum quite like the amount that Harry Potter had given him. So, along with the way too much money he had been given, Harry had also written him a note.

 _Offer stands, Draco. Thanks for the fun night. ~ HP_

And Draco didn't want the offer to stand. It was easier when he said no and walked away, but now that he knew the offer stood it was all he could think about. So, it laid there untouched and waiting. Waiting for him to pick it up and take it to the bank or burn it, which he had thought about more than he wanted to admit.

Instead though as he stood there adjusting his tie, staring down at the blank envelope, he picked it up and put it in his pocket walking out of his house.

 **He had** it on good authority he was in the right place based on the amount of people that were in the place, well based on the amount of Ministry people that were all in the same building, one that wasn't affiliated with the Ministry. He glanced around the crowded room of people.

He had only heard from Pansy about the event because she wanted him to go with her, which he declined. He didn't particularly want to be in a room full of people that took away his life yet, here he was.

Like Harry had said the previous week, Draco wasn't seen out much. That hadn't changed in a week, and now here he was and he was noticed. He ignored the whispers as they followed him, he only had his eyes set to notice one person everyone else was background noise. And there _he_ was, leaning against a tall table talking with another guy and a drink in hand.

Draco almost stopped his pursuit but well, _made it this far._ He took a breath to right himself, grabbed a coupe style glass of champagne from a passing waiter, and stalked right over. The other man glanced from Harry to Draco, before Harry did. Draco couldn't help but notice Harry hadn't even been looking at, what Draco would only assume was, his 'date'.

 _He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of me when we went out,_ Draco thought proudly, gaining more confidence - not that he needed any. "Potter," he said smoothly, putting the untouched glass on the tabletop and gathering Harry's attention all at the same time.

"Draco," he stood up to his full height.

"Saw you standing here, looked riveting, thought I'd visit."

Harry's eyes made their way around the room, "with someone?"

Draco gave a sideways glance to the person still standing there, not answering the question, "Draco Malfoy," he said holding out his hand.

"Uhh, Chase Smith."

Draco knew of him, he made sure to know all competition and from the way he took Draco's hand he had a feeling this man knew of him as well. "Pleasure," Draco said anyway, dropping his hand, "I'm going to steal your date for a moment. I'll return him unharmed," he gave a nod with his chin.

Chase Smith seemed to understand because he backed away from the table with a quiet, "I'll get us another drink, Harry."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as soon as he walked away, studying Draco's face, taking a small step closer to him.

Draco glanced down at their legs, turning so his front was to the table, "how's the date?"

"What the fuck, Malfoy?"

"I canceled with a client tonight," Draco said looking over at Harry with a serious look, and reached into his pocket pulling out the envelope and putting it on the table, "because of your stupid little note you left me. Maybe I shouldn't have?"

Harry glanced down in confusion, picking up the envelope and peering in, "you didn't cash this in?" He asked under his breath.

"No, it's been on my counter."

"Why not?"

"I just said, because of your stupid note."

Harry saw it laying on the top of the money he didn't need to read it. He knew what it said - he wrote it for fucks sake, and he looked back at Draco setting it back on the table. "And?"

"Well, you're with someone else."

Harry rolled his eyes, "it was your move, Malfoy."

"My move?" He snorted, "I'm here aren't I? Looking absolutely stunning, by the way, all eyes on me because not only is it utterly shocking _I'm_ in public, and at a Ministry event mind you, I'm also talking to Harry Potter."

Harry looked up, taking his time to really look over the area and he found everyone _was_ staring at Draco. He looked back at the blonde, "is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe, I'd like to talk about it." Draco was facing him head on again, looking just past Harry to his hired date. "For now, I'll let you get back to what's-his-name, enjoy it."

"Don't you dare leave," Harry reached out taking him by his elbow, "without me."

"I think I'm going to leave right now," Draco answered, tilting his head, "going to get dinner then I'll go on home take a nice long hot bath, lounge around my house naked... have a night in."

Harry's hand slid down from his hold, "let me take you to dinner."

Draco wasn't ever one to pass up on someone else taking him places, he liked the way it felt far too much. But he'd be damned if he was the person that showed up alone and walked out with someone. "No, it's okay."

Harry's jaw twitched in annoyance, "you're being difficult on purpose. Are you trying to show off?"

Draco was grinning, he hadn't realized he was until a laugh bubbled from his lips. He knew it would sound odd to anyone around, hell it sounded odd to himself. "Do I _need_ to show off, Potter?"

"You do gather enough attention on your own..." Harry sighed, giving him that look with those green-as-fuck eyes, "please, let me take you to dinner, least I could do since you came all the way out here."

"Mm," Draco waved his hand dismissively, "if you insist..." Well, he be damned then, because he was going to be that guy.

"We'll leave right now," he said quickly - far too excited.

"You have a date to take care of," Draco gave a nod, "I'm going to say hi to my friends, you can tell me when you're ready but, Potter, if you take longer than thirty minutes I will leave without you and I won't be seeing you again."

Harry chuckled, "I won't be late."


	2. Snakes and Daggers

**A/n** : Part 2 of Someone That Can Over Look. What can I say? Call-guy Draco and Made-Of-Money Potter is the best. [No beta ~kiz].

 **Warnings** : Smut. EWE? Post-War/Time skip (8 years-ish). Light bondage/teasing/"fighting". **Rated** : MA.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. I don't own Harry Potter, the world or anything in relation to the franchise. I am not making money off anything I am writing.

* * *

 **Harry wasn't late, it hadn't been longer than fifteen minutes whe** n Draco felt his hand lay on his upper back. He glanced up from his seat, "Potter," he said by greeting, finishing his whiskey, "this is Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, I'm sure you remember them from school."

"Harry, please," he said while offering his hand, "I'll be taking your friend, sorry to interrupt."

"That's okay," Pansy let out a laugh and Draco rolled his eyes putting his glass down on the table.

"Don't let her drink anymore, Zabini," he said reaching into his coat pocket pulling out his coin purse and passing a few galleons to Blaise, "be good."

Harry's hands were tucked into the pockets of his slacks as he waited for Draco to join him, and when he did the two of them started out together. "How'd it go?" Draco asked stopping at the door.

Harry reached around him and pulled it open, letting Draco through before he followed, "fine, what was he going to do? Throw a fit?" Harry lifted a shoulder with a shrug, "didn't seem very fond of the fact you interrupted us though, do you know him?"

"I'm good at my job," Draco answered subtly, "I know everyone that would be considered the competition."

"Mmm," Harry chuckled quietly, "of course you do."

"Where are you taking me, Potter?"

"Honestly, you can call me Harry." He stepped closer to Draco, their arms touching.

"Hey, I'm on my time, I can do what I want."

"Please?"

Draco looked away before that look and those eyes could make him change his mind, "where are you taking me?"

"Wherever you want," Harry sighed, dropping it.

"Just that small diner up there is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Just making sure," Harry chuckled and reached out, wrapping his fingers through Draco's. "I can't believe you canceled with a client for me." He was saying, pulling Draco closer.

"Me either," he answered, not trying to take his hand back. "I'll have a few standing dates to cancel if we figure this out."

"Will you?" Harry questioned curiously, "how many?"

"Four a month, nothing too major, two are with the same person." Draco waited at the door again, and Harry was quick to pull it open.

"That would be a requirement, yes," he said once they were inside.

"I do know what the words _only mine_ mean, Potter."

"Another requirement is calling me Harry."

"We'll negotiate on that," Draco answered with a chuckle, sliding into the booth after Harry took his coat off for him.

"I find it rather hard to believe you're one for negotiating."

"We'll find out," Draco laid his arms on the table, and Harry stared at him from across the table. "So, let's hear those terms and conditions, Potter."

Harry was smiling, his eyes trained to Draco, "and you called me impatient?"

"My time is valuable, Potter, and that means I don't have time to wait around for you to start the conversation."

Harry's eyes flashed with a glare, "terms and conditions," he mused the words slowly, he had no idea what to say and it was rather obvious. Harry nearly fell over when the waitress showed up at their table happy for the distraction. He needed to come up with something soon or else Draco would say no and he'd never get this chance again.

Draco looked up at the girl, "coke," he ordered making himself comfortable in the booth. He had turned slightly sideways and leaned back against the half-window to his side, resting his arm over the back of his seat before he turned his eyes to Harry who was glued to him.

"I don't have many, I don't imagine."

"Just being only yours? Remember what you said... I could go away for a whole week and you'd be fine." Draco was teasing him, his eyes light as he watched Harry.

"I would be, Malfoy."

"How often do you pay people like me?"

Harry shrugged, "it depends on what I have going on."

"You only had me last week and today you had someone new."

"I never ask for the same guy twice, at least back to back." Harry shook his head, "not worth it."

"Don't think I'm worth it?" Draco had his right hand cupped under his chin and his eyes on Harry as he talked.

"I think you're a tease," he growled his answer, shaking his head.

"I think you're looking for a relationship without the attachments."

"That's why you're the professional."

Draco shot a wink across the table, "I just need to know what I'm getting paid to do, Potter, it's simple."

"And what is that?"

"To be your boyfriend," he gave a nod when the waitress brought their drinks back and pulled his coke closer slipping a straw into the drink, "I can do that, though I haven't done it in a long time." He said before wrapping his lips around the straw and taking a long drink.

"How long?"

"A long time," Draco seemed to think it over, lifting his right shoulder, "it's what got me into the lifestyle. An older woman offered," he smiled fondly, "I do enjoy being pampered."

Harry snorted, "yes, clearly. What of you, Malfoy, what's your _terms and conditions_?"

"Depends on you, would you like to see me every night or only on your days off? Is there any special request you have?"

"How annoying are you on a daily basis?"

Draco scoffed and turned his nose up with a grunt, "I'm not annoying Potter."

"Let's start with just the days off, I can give you my schedule. Of course, you'll be going with me during any Ministry event or party."

"Will I?"

Harry studied him, deciding Draco was only joking with his question. "I'll take care of everything you need or want."

Draco took a drink of his coke, shutting his eyes with a long blink, "you'll be spoiling me relentlessly, Potter."

"Least you could do is call me by my name."

He fluttered his eyelashes, "yes Harry, anything else?"

"Is that a yes?" Harry reached out across the table, laying his hand over Draco's and his fingers gripped at his pale skin, "should we write this down?"

"You don't trust me?" Draco had yet to open his menu and he could see the waitress hovering near their table with her eyes trained to them scared she missed them wanting to order. And he leaned forward for his coat, grabbing a pen before pulling one of the diner white napkins towards him. "You can order whenever you want," he added nodding towards the girl.

Harry glanced over, "what do you want?"

"I don't care for cheeseburgers too much, other than that whatever you pick." He answered without looking at Harry and held the pen before writing. Harry ordered the both of them dinner, while Draco wrote the two finishing around the same time and when she was walking away Draco pushed the napkin across the table to Harry.

 _Neither will be with anyone else.  
Spend days and nights together when Harry is off.  
Attend any event Harry has to go to.  
Harry will take care of everything Draco 'needs or wants'.  
_ _Draco will be spoiled endlessly._

Harry snorted as he read the last of the list, "are you okay at my house Draco or would you prefer for us to stay at a hotel?"

"Your place was fine with me." Draco frowned after a moment, "as long as you don't make that grease-filled breakfast every morning."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "I'll take you shopping tomorrow and get you whatever you want."

Draco shook his head, "you're going to regret that, Potter."

"Lucky for you I have a thing for spoiled, bratty men." Harry smiled and picked the pen up off the table scrawling his name across the bottom before passing it back to Draco.

"Lucky me indeed," Draco picked the pen up again and looked at Harry for a moment, "well, it's a yes." He said quietly and signed his name next to Harry's.

 **Draco appa** rated the two of them to his own house, which he couldn't quite believe he was doing but Harry had asked with that little smile and those green eyes staring right at him and what else could Draco do?

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, Harry's request still ringing in his ears. _We've had dinner do we get that bath and naked lounging as well?_

And they would. Draco took his overcoat off once they were inside and hung it in his coat closet, before stepping out of his shoes and putting them in their place as well, "it's cute." Harry said from behind him, his own coat off as well, as he glanced around Draco's home. "Smaller than I thought it was going to be."

"Why?"

"I had been in your family house, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled, "oh, well, it's just me here."

Harry didn't bother hanging his coat, just threw it over the back of the couch and made his way into the front room and on through to the kitchen, Draco behind him. He hadn't even had his friends over all that much.

He didn't really like people being in his house, it made him uncomfortable and this was no exception. He had his armor everywhere else, he was Draco Malfoy an escort, a paid date, a call-guy outside those doors but in here he was just himself. He was just Draco and he wasn't sure how to be that person when Harry Potter was standing in the middle of his place.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked after a moment, watching Harry peer at his icebox. He knew what he was doing, Draco had an erasable calendar on the front door that kept track of his dates and activities.

He glanced over watching Harry and finally the man looked up at him, "you're popular."

"A high commodity."

"Mm," Harry chuckled softly, turning to face him head-on, "do you want me to leave?"

"What?"

"You're uncomfortable?" Harry shrugged, stepping closer, "I could leave if you wanted?"

Draco did want him too, he wanted Harry to go away and just see him tomorrow but as he thought that he also thought back to the napkin tucked inside his back pocket. The two of them and their "agreement", instead Draco shook his head and smiled. "Are you actually joining me for a bath, Potter?"

Harry chuckled, tilting his head, "I just might, _Malfoy_."

It was the same thing that kept Draco at their dinner last week, he's a professional and nothing was changing that.

Malfoy reached out and took his hand, "come on then." He said and led Harry down the hallway, pushing open a side door to show the bathroom. It was large and pristine and Draco could almost feel Harry smirk as he looked around, catching his eye roll in the large mirror about the counter.

"This is much more like it," Harry muttered, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist and pulling him back against his chest, "exactly how I pictured you."

"Did a lot of thinking of me, Potter?"

"Just the past week," he admitted, kissing Draco's neck.

"Harry," Draco said after a moment, loosening his hold, "be a good boy and get undressed."

Potter chuckled biting at his neck, "I want to undress you."

Draco met his gaze in the mirror, "your money, Harry."

"Arms up," Harry whispered, his fingers undoing the top two buttons of Draco's shirt and then he untucked the shirt and shifted it up Draco's body, his undershirt following as well. "Stay still," Harry said after a moment, meeting Draco's eyes in the mirror then he walked over to the bath and turned on the water, letting it fill.

 **Draco had Harry's arse spread a** part lewdly, he could see his whole dick disappear inside his tight asshole, and it was only with a single fleeting moment of clarity he thought to say anything. The words rushed from his lips in a mumble, his mind almost blank with the pleasure of everything around them, "look back at me, Harry."

His throat felt raw the moment he snarled the words, his eyes hooded and he saw the bronzed perfect man perched on top of his lap do just that.

Harry's dark green eyes flashed in the light from the candles, matching the dried wax that was flaked across his shoulder. His lips were parted with a pant, his ass swallowing Draco's whole length again and he ground down against his pelvic bone. "Let me touch you?" He begged out in that raspy voice Draco was falling in love with.

Malfoy didn't hear him though, he bucked up roughly, his pale hands clasped hard against Harry's hips and keeping him in place and unable to move at all from the way his arms were tied behind his back.

"Draco," Harry begged, trying to give himself some form of reprieve, his fingers flexed in their fist and he groaned when Draco bent his own legs to angle a thrust up into Harry.

"Watch me," the man demanded of Harry, loosening his hold on his right hip and reaching up to take him by the chin and direct it down, "watch how I take you."

Harry's eyes trailed down Draco's body to his hips doing just that. Watching Draco's length disappear inside of him again, groaning at the fullness that filled him. "Draco," he painted and pulled on his hands, " _please_?"

Draco grabbed his wrists and with a buck forward he had Harry face down, ass up against the bed, "quiet Harry, I'm enjoying this." He was on his knees spread wide apart and he pushed in a little harder. Harry let out a loud moan, his eyes shut and Draco's name was once again sliding out in that begging tone. So loud it wrapped around the blonde and made his heart stutter. He grabbed the butt plug Harry had wore their whole date, and maybe the whole day, bejeweled on one end and reached up and pushed it between his lips.

Harry met his eyes, they were wide and dark and very clearly lust filled.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Potter. Hogtied and taking my dick." He told the brunette he was fucking as if there was no tomorrow. Each one of his thrust deep and hard and made the man jolt forward. Each time he pulled back his hands grabbed his wrists tightly and jerked him back in place. He knew it hurt, but he also knew it wasn't too much, "I'm going to cum." He gasped with a hard thrust, "you want my cum, Harry?"

Harry nodded frantically, his eyes wide, his lips working hard at the butt plug he had been given to suck on.

"Say it," Draco demanded, pulling back on his tied hands roughly. A mumbled response came from the man he was fucking, and Draco would work with it because he was at his end he gave one last thrust filling the condom he was wearing before leaning his hips against Harry's tight, toned arse. "You want to cum, Harry?"

"Mmyeshmmm," came the mumbled answered Draco would receive.

Draco reached down wrapping his hands around Harry's cock with a smile, "cum," he whispered, running his fingers down the rope around Harry's hands, "cum hard for me, Harry..."

Harry whined, pushing himself back against Draco's length and with a subtle untying of the ropes around his wrist, Harry jerked them apart and broke free. He pressed his hands back against Draco's thighs, cumming while riding the man. Legs apart and taking him so deep it was working to get the blonde hard again. One thing Draco had learned around Harry was that no matter how many times he came, he was almost always interested in more.

Draco moved slowly, rubbing his hand down Harry's back who was letting the butt plug fall from his lips. "Draco," he breathed out while bouncing back against him again.

The blonde didn't answer, he just groaned, his fingers dragging down Harry's back, his nails nipping at the skin.

"Can I fuck you sometime?"

Draco tuned in at the question, his eyes flashing to Harry and watching him rock forward before Draco fell out of his arse. Harry laid forward with a quiet sigh before he rolled over to his back looking towards Draco in question, getting off again put in pause

The blonde was smiling at him, before joining him. He laid between his legs and against his chest, "I'm _yours_ , Potter, you can do whatever you like."

"Within reason," Harry whispered, knotting his fingers in Draco's hair, "I just want permission, that sometime... one time, if I wanted I could?"

Draco nuzzled against his hand, and Harry arched his neck to meet him pressing their lips together. "Did I shock you?" Draco asked after a moment, using his finger to flake at the dark green dried candle wax.

"You did," Harry chuckled hooking his leg over Draco's waist, "but I liked it."

"I know when you yelled, 'holy fuck Draco' I figured it out."

Harry chuckled, stretching his arms above his head and grabbed at the footboard of his bed. "Well, well," he smirked and gave Draco's waist a squeeze.

"Umfh," Draco grunted, poking Harry hard in the side, "stop that."

Harry dropped his arms reflexively, and he grabbed Draco's wrist quickly, "we talked about poking me, Draco."

"How much it turns you on, you mean?" He bit Harry's right nipple and flicked his tongue against the bud and gave it a hard suck.

"No, how much I don't lik- ah," Harry gasped out, looking down at Draco.

"Ooooh," Draco spoke around his nipple, giving it another suck before he looked up at Harry, "that's right, _Potter._ "

"You're lucky I like so many other things about you, Draco."

"The things you pretend to dislike, are the ones you like the most..." He whispered at the man, before putting on his best pout, "give me a bath, Potter?"

Harry chuckled quietly, "you are such a brat."

"I _was_ promised to be spoiled endlessly..."

"That was your own addition," Harry muttered, stroking the blonde hair, "I always like your hair after nights like this."

"I know," Draco's eyes were closed as he relaxed against Harry, "it's been a while," he added quietly.

"Work," was the only answered Harry gave. It had been a while, almost three weeks but two of them Harry had been out of town for a conference in France, and his week back had involved a ton of catch up work.

"Where at?"

"France." Harry hadn't even told Draco about his trip, just sent him a quick owl the Monday morning he left three weeks ago.

Draco frowned to himself and shifted slightly getting to his knees, breaking the hold Harry's legs had on him before he eased himself off the bed and away from Harry towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Harry stared in shocked Draco wasn't quiet too often. He turned to his side before he got off the bed and went to the bathroom door. It was quiet on the other side, he'd note, then he knocked.

"A minute," Draco called quietly, "just cleaning up."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just cleaning up," he said again.

"Is this about my trip?" Harry asked through the door, laying his forehead against the wooden frame.

Draco was quiet, Harry couldn't even hear him moving, "not exactly."

"What about it?"

"You didn't ask me to go."

Harry frowned, "we decided only when I wasn't working, Draco."

"I know, just..." the door opened and Harry was met with a cleaned up Draco tucked into a pair of sleeping pants. _When the hell did he change?_ "Never mind."

"Talk to me," Harry said quietly, grabbing at the man. He had his hands wrapped around Draco's upper arms, "what is it?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Draco chuckled meetings Harry's eyes, "I would have liked to have gone, I suppose, I know it was for work but." Draco shrugged and sighed, "or considered."

"I did consider you," he said quietly, "then I remembered the agreement..."

Draco hummed quietly reaching out to flake at another piece of the dried wax, "you should go clean up, Potter."

"Draco, did you want to expand this?"

"What?"

"Our agreement, did you want to expand it?"

"I uh," Draco stared at him for a moment, "no, your days off are fine."

Harry grinned and leaned forward giving Draco a quick kiss, "how about every other night during the week? Tuesday and Thursday plus days off, which as you know by now are typically weekends."

Draco gave him a passive look, "sure, if that's what _you_ want, Harry."

"It is." Harry gave him the moment not bothering to say, _it's what you want too_. "And I also want to take a shower, are you going to join me."

"I believe I requested a bath," Draco answered turning on his heel back into the bathroom, "that's all I will accept."

"Of course it is."

"And you ruined my shoes tonight, Potter, you better be replacing those." Harry smiled to himself, "I mean it's always something, it's almost like a goal now."

"Oh yeah, I just _love_ spending my money on you."

"I already knew that," Draco called over his shoulder, starting the water. "You don't have to ruin my clothing to do that, though," Draco added, grabbing the lavender scented oil and pouring it into the bath, "you could just buy me things."

Harry rolled his eyes, watching the blonde from the door, "how else would I know what you liked?"

"I'd tell you," Draco glanced over his shoulder with a wink.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "I'll take you shopping tomorrow for your new shoes."

Draco hooked his fingers into the waist of his pants, sliding them down his legs, "thank you."

"Anything for you, brat," Harry whispered, following him with his eyes and once Draco was in the warm water and rested back Harry dimmed the lights and joined him.


End file.
